What do Boys' Lips taste Like?
by streetsweeper
Summary: Brittany thinks Puck should be the one to show Kurt what boys' lips taste like. Puck/Kurt, mentions of Brittana, oneshot.


**A/N:** A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted "Dear Mercedes". I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.

* * *

I found Kurt sitting against the lockers in the hallway after school. Santana and I were just making out in the bathroom but then we got into a fight because I told her I kissed this guy from the AV club after he told me he could get my cat to stop reading my diary. I know Santana said we weren't supposed to be kissing other people anymore, but I really don't like it when my cat knows my secrets. She got mad and ran away and I tried to find her but I found Kurt instead.

"Hi, Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Brit."

I like Kurt. He's nice and he doesn't use that bitch face (that's what San calls it) when he's talking to me. And he's really cool but he likes Finn. I mean, Finn's cool too but Kurt should like Puck instead because I think Puck likes him too. Puck always tries to watch Cheerios practice and he says he's watching to see Santana bend over but he only started watching when Kurt joined so I don't think that's true. Maybe he wants to see Kurt bend over.

"Kurt? What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, this? Nothing... I just got into a bit of a fight."

I don't think it was just a bit of a fight. I got into a bit of a fight with Santana too but my knuckles aren't bruised. Maybe Kurt punched someone? Hey, Puck likes to punch people too! They have that in common. I should tell Puck this, maybe he'll punch someone for Kurt and then Kurt will like him and he wouldn't have to bend over.

"Did you punch someone, Kurt?"

"I was having a bad day, Brit. And I was walking with Tina then that big oaf Karofsky came out of nowhere and tripped her and I just started seeing red and I punched him. I didn't mean to do it... violence isn't really my thing, you know?"

I'm confused. I see red all the time. Our Cheerio uniforms are red, and Santana's bedroom walls are red. Maybe I should be punching people too...

"Seeing red is just an expression, Brit. Why are you here so late anyway?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud? I was making out with Santana but then she left because we had a fight. But I didn't punch her even though she was wearing red."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, she won't be mad anymore tomorrow. Hey Kurt? Why don't you kiss Puck? So that you could know what boys lips taste like."

Kurt smiled at me the same way my mom smiles at me when I put on my clothes backwards before leaving for school. Is my uniform backwards again?

"Brit, honey, I can't just go around kissing random guys, especially ones that hate me."

"But Puck doesn't hate you. Why would he? You're smart, like Quinn, and Puck liked Quinn so he likes smart people. And you punched Karofsky, and Puck did that once too. And you're a Cheerio and Puck likes Cheerios."

"It's not that simple, Brit. We're both guys. Puck likes girls."

"Santana and I are both girls. And I like guys too but I like Santana more. I'll call Puck, okay? And then he could teach you how to punch properly so Karofsky won't trip Tina anymore and then you and Puck could kiss. Okay? See you tomorrow, Kurt!"

"What? Brit, wait!"

I had to go home because I had to call Santana and make up with her and then I had to call Puck and tell him to teach Kurt how to punch people and I also have to tell him that Kurt has a bruise on his cheek because maybe Karofsky punched him back and Puck wouldn't like that because one time I saw Puck punch Karofsky when he said something bad about Kurt. And then maybe they could kiss and then Kurt will know what boys lips taste like and Puck will stop sneaking into our practices because Ms. Sylvester really doesn't like that.

* * *

Today's a good day for me. Santana was in a good mood (until she got detention) and I put my uniform on the right way and remembered the route to school. I even got a correct answer on our math quiz without cheating!

It's after school again and Kurt and Puck are in the hallway and I'm watching them. I probably shouldn't but I'm waiting for Santana to get out of detention and I wanted to see if they would kiss. Earlier I saw Puck punching Karofsky more than once. I bet Kurt would be happy about that.

"Hey Hummel! I heard you socked Karofsky in the face."

Why are they talking about socks?

"It's none of your business, Noah."

"I also heard you did it because he tripped the goth chick. That's pretty cool, standing up for a girl like that."

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Hey, and you know what else I heard?"

"Again, why are you talking to me?"

Yeah, Puck, why are you talking to him? I told you to kiss him. Santana told you that too. And you know better than to not listen to Santana.

"Fine, enough talking then."

Puck slammed Kurt against the lockers and I thought he was gonna punch him too. Maybe he didn't understand what we talked about yesterday.

"Noah! What the fu—"

Or maybe he did. Puck attacked Kurt with his lips, but I don't think Kurt minded. He wrapped his arms around Puck's waist after a while. Kurt never wrapped his arms around me when we made out. Maybe Puck's a better kisser... I'll have to ask Santana.

Maybe I should leave now. When Santana and I kiss like that, after a few minutes our clothes come off. They wouldn't take their clothes off in school, would they? Maybe I should tell them where the hidden bathrooms are...


End file.
